Tarian Malam
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Drabble/IchiRuki/Apakah... kematian itu akan datang lagi?/"Selamat malam..." lentera malamku./Mind to RnR dan CnC?


Malam hari tak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya. Ia tak pernah menemukan arti malam yang sesungguhnya. Tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang selalu berkata malam sangat pendek, ia justru merasa malam adalah saat dimana ia harus berjuang, berlomba dengan banyak kupu-kupu lainnya. Malam, adalah saat dimana dirinya dipuja.

**.**

**.**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**Tarian Malam**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Drabble, OOC—maybe, Alternate Universe, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Ichigo, pernahkah kau merasakan kematian? Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan dari Kuchiki Rukia itu membuat mata Ichigo yang mulanya terpejam membuka. Menampilkan iris ambernya, ia menatap sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Rukia hanya terdiam. Wanita itu menatap ke luar jendela, memandang sang purnama yang dihiasi oleh ribuan permata lainnya. "Aku... sudah merasakan kematian..." bisiknya, "berkali-kali. Hingga aku sendiri tak tahu, apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak." Ia mendorong kaca yang memisahkan kamar itu dengan balkon, mendekati piano yang berada di teras balkon. Didudukinya kursi yang ada di sana. Perlahan jemari lentiknya menekan tuts-tuts itu, melantunkan melody yang sederhana. "Rasanya sakit... disini... aku bahkan berpikir, jika aku benar-benar mati, mungkin rasanya sudah tak sakit lagi..."

Ichigo menghela napas, ia berjalan menuju tempat Rukia. Ia tahu, dan mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu. Ia duduk di belakang Rukia, memeluk pinggangnya, kemudian membenamkan wajah pada leher sang wanita.

"Ichigo..." Rukia menegur halus, namun ia masih membiarkan Ichigo. Jarinya masih memainkan sebuah lagu.

Only Hope.

Lagu sederhana, namun mampu membuat siapapun ikut merasakan kesenduan yang amat sangat.

Suara bening Rukia memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Lisannya melantunkan lagu itu dengan sempurna.

"Suaramu bagus," puji Ichigo ketika lagu itu berakhir.

"Hmm..." Rukia masih menatap bulan, meski jarinya kini menelusuri tangan Ichigo yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Disandarkannya bahunya pada dada pria itu. Perlahan violet-nya menutup.

"Kematian pertama... Saat aku kehilangan ayah dan ibuku..."

Ichigo masih terdiam, meski ia mendengar kalimat Rukia baik-baik.

"Mengetahui kalau kakakku adalah anggota Akatsuki yang diburu polisi internasional, membuatku mati rasa..."

"Rukia," Ichigo berbicara.

"Diam Ichigo, aku belum selesai," sahut Rukia. "Kematian ketiga, ketika aku kehilangan satu-satunya sahabatku..." ia melanjutkan dengan getir. "Kau tahu, Ichigo? Rasanya ketika Inoe mengusirku dari apartemennya karena aku dikira berselingkuh dengan Ishida?"

Ichigo hendak membungkam mulut wanita itu, namun ia tak sanggup. Ia sungguh merasakan kesedihan dalam nada suara dari wanita yang ia sayangi itu.

"Kematian keempat, saat kehormatanku direnggut paksa," Rukia menghela napas berat, mengingat hal-hal buruk yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selalu membuatnya tersiksa.

"Sudahlah Rukia," Ichigo bicara lagi, namun mendapat gelengan dari wanita di depannya.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo? Aku takut... aku takut kematianku yang kelima akan datang," bisikan lirih itu masih mampu membuat Ichigo bergetar.

"Bagaimana jika Nell-neesan tahu? Bagaimana jika ia tahu siapa sebenarnya aku? Tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan?"

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Aku benci diriku, Ichigo!" Rukia berkata, violet itu terlihat sangat lelah. Ya, ia lelah menjalani semua ini. Semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya, semua kepahitan yang harus ia telan selama ini. "Aku..." suaranya mulai bergetar lagi, "aku takut... sangat takut... apabila kematianku datang lagi... apa aku masih sanggup bertahan?" lirihnya. Perlahan Rukia melepas pelukan pria itu, kemudian berjalan melewati Ichigo begitu saja, menuju tempat tidurnya. "Pulanglah Ichigo, aku masih ada tamu."

Ichigo menghela napas. Perempuan memang merepotkan. Tapi kali ini, demi wanita yang ia sayangi, ia rela. Mendekati Rukia, ia berkata, "apapun yang terjadi, kini kau ada disini kan? Kau berhasil melawan semua hal pahit dalam hidupmu, dan, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, Rukia." Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu sejenak, kemudian mengambil jaketnya di pinggir tempat tidur Rukia.

Rukia tertegun, dan mau tak mau ia tersenyum. Kalimat-kalimat Ichigo selalu berhasil menenangkannya. "Ya..." ucap wanita itu perlahan. Didorongnya punggung Ichigo, "sudah sana pulang, nanti Nell-neesan mencarimu."

"Nanti kutelepon lagi."

"Oke."

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Ichigo berbalik. Dikecupnya bibir Rukia sekilas. "Selamat malam, kupu-kupuku."

"Selamat malam..." lentera malamku.

.

.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kini kau ada disini kan?"

.

Biarkan malam terus menari

Biarkan mimpimu terus membumbung

Dan biarkan takdir terus membelaimu...

.

.

A/N: Story only: 655 words. Drabble singkat IchiRuki pertamaku. Abal? Pasti... Aneh? It's me! Ya udah, gak usah basa-basi. Salam kenal author-author yang ada di fandom ini! Kalau mau review silahkan, concrit, dan flame-pun terbuka... =))


End file.
